The Paths of Sorin
by The Mysterious Writer of Mars
Summary: After Years of Peace and Prosperity in the world, a power that could annihilate the balance appears. The World needs it's Avatar again. For the first time since Kyoshi, we have an Earth Kingdom Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

The Paths of Sorin- A follow up to the The Last Airbender and the Legend of Korra

Fire.

Air

Water

Earth.

For someone from the Earth Nation, this is the cycle of the Avatar. The avatars before, Aang and Korra, brought prosperity and peace. And for a long time, it stayed, until Korra's passing. When she did, a power, unlike any other, rose up. A power that threatened the peace of the world forever. And now, we need our Avatar again.


	2. The Avatar Returns

Fire.

Air

Water

Earth.

For someone from the Earth Nation, this is the cycle of the Avatar. The avatars before, Aang and Korra, brought prosperity and peace. And for a long time, it stayed, until Korra's passing. When she did, a power, unlike any other, rose up. A power that threatened the peace of the world forever. And now, we need our Avatar again.

BOOK ONE- FIRE

Chapter One: The Avatar Returns

Never challenge a master. No matter how good you thought you were, you weren't. Simple fact in life. I might have been the greatest Earthbender since my great grandmother, Toph Bei Fong, but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was me having to beat the greatest master I had ever fought. I channeled all my power into throwing a bunch of rocks, but, me being me, he dodged them pretty well.

"You'll never beat me, Sorin!"

"Yeah, I think so to," I told the master. Then, I realized I had an advantage over him- metalbending, and Seismic Sense. Perfect. I created a dust storm, and, used my 6'th sense. I knew exactly where he was, and BAM! he went flying out of the ring.

"The Winner is... SORIN!" exclaimed my best friend, Alliana.

"You bet it is!" said Yagoda, another friend. I walked over to them. Yagoda was a Waterbender in-training, and Alliana was a Firebender-in-training.

"You've beaten everyone, Sorin," said Alliana in wonder. "Everyone at the acadamy. Heck, you even beat your sister, Chief Bei-Fong, at Republic City, and her Metalbenders.

"Yes. Yes I have. Never challenge a master." Suddenly, Earth Sages tapped me on the shoulder.

"Spectacular, Sorin. You have your family's gift. Where is the headmaster? We wish to speak with him." I pointed to the top level of the Bending Academy. They nodded, and went to meet him.

"What could the want?" I asked.

"Um... they're the sages. They must be here to make us all go to Ba-Sing-Se for the Avatar Ceremony." I groaned.

"The Avatar is overrated," I said. Suddenly, our Headmaster appeared on top of the building.

"All students will be going to Ba Sing Se for the choosing of the Next Avatar!" I groaned.

"Whoever the Avatar is, I hope they end the cycle," I said. All my friends looked at me.

"Why would you even SAY something like that?" I shrugged.

"I don't think we should have a powerful being like him. Remember Korra and Aang? They were more than powerful. They were like, DESTROY!"

"Aang saved us all," commented Alliana. I shrugged.

"I'm not against the Avatar. I just don't like the concept of it.

" Fire! Air! Water! EARTH!" chanted the crowd. Statues of Yangchen, Kuruk, Kyoshi, Roku, Aang, and Korra were placed in chronological order. All around us, there were people from all 4 nations, and some Air Nomads from Republic City.

"Who will join these great Avatars in restoring balance?" asked a Sage. "Your answer, revealed NOW" The countdown began, and at zero, the crowd was silent. Even the birds stopped chirping.

"The Avatar is one that has family members interwoven with is past lives! Our new Avatar is... SORIN BEI FONG!"

As my first act as Avatar, I fainted then and there.


	3. Full list of Chapters

1- The Avatar Returns

2- Avatar Korra

3. The Fire Nation

4. Master Ursa

5. The Ways of Fire

6. White Flames

7. Welcome to the United Republic

8. Yu Dao

9. The Story of Republic Story

10. Avatar Aang

11. Rise of the Kuroi Kage

12. Battle for Republic City

13. The Final Blow


End file.
